My Lovely Guest
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: ketika Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupan RyeowooK. bisakah Ryeowook menerima yesung sebagai suami yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui asal usulnya?. / YEWOOK GS/ chapter 3 chapter 1 dan 2 bisa di lihat di acc pen name dwoonho. chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Lovely Guest

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Kim Yesung, and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Semilir angin musim semi berhembus begitu kencang di pagi hari di kota Seoul. Terlihat seorang Yeoja mungil berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menyelusuri beberapa gedung-gedung tinggi yang ia lewati. Sedikit merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan saat dirasa hembusan angin mulai menerpa tubuh mungilnya hingga menembus kulit terdalamnya.

'Seoul City Court' tulisan yang berdiri gagah itu terpampang jelas disebuah bangunan besar dengan bangunan klasik yang elegan dengan lambang negara yang berdiri kokoh di atas tulisan itu. Langkah kecil yeoja manis itu terhenti tepat di gerbang masuk bangunan mewah itu. Terdiam sejenak memantapkan hati dan dirinya untuk melangkah masuk ke tempat itu.

**.**

**..**

Suasana di dalam ruangan dengan nuansa minimalis dan dihiasi beberapa figura dan berbagai piagam penghargaan, serta tata tertib pemerintahan terpampang jelas menghiasi seluruh dinding ruangan itu. Hanya ada suara dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Seorang yeoja manis - Kim Ryeowook- memandang cemas pada seorang namja paruh baya di hadapannya, yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai kertas-kertas yang entah apa isinya.

" Maaf nona Kim, aku tidak bisa membantu" ujar Namja paruh baya itu, setelah selesai dengan berbagai kertas yang sedaritadi di amatinya.

" Tapi tuan Kang ini sungguh sangat mengganggu ku. Kau tau, bahkan kami tak saling mengenal sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia datang sebagai suamiku. Padahal kami tak pernah melakukan upacara pernikahan sebelumnya. Ini semua karna orang tua ku sudah mendaftarkan ku tanpa izin. Bagaimana bisa sebuah pernikahan terjadi di landasi tanpa cinta? Apa lagi dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah di kenal sebelumnya. Ayolah tuan Kang, aku mohon. kau hanya tinggal menghapus status dan berkas-berkas pernikahan kami dari dokumen negaran, apa itu sulit?" Ujar Ryeowook yang mulai frustasi.

" Aku mengerti posisi mu nona Kim, tapi ini tak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Jika aku menghapus data status pernikahanmu dari dokumen negara, maka hukuman selama 25 tahun penjaralah yang akan aku terima. Harusnya kau mengerti tata aturan hukum di negara kita. Walaupun kau belum melaksanakan upacara pernikahan dengan pasangan mu, tetap saja di mata negara kalian sudah sah karna kami sudah memegang berkas-berkas yang di perlukan untuk terjadinya sebuah pernikahan. Kau tau 45% warga negara di negara kita tidak memeluk satu agamapun sebagai keyakinan mereka. Maka dari itu untuk menghindari perzinahan pemerintah mengeluarkan undang-undang ini. Dan bukankah ibumu seorang atheis, dan ayah mu Katolik?"

Ryeowook sedikit menghela nafasnya berat. Menundukan kepalanya pasrah, bingung tindakkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

" Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Ryeowook lirih.

" Perceraian! Ya, hanya perceraian yang bisa menolong mu kini. Tapi dalam mengurus perceraian itu tidak bisa kau lakukan sepihak. Kau harus punya alasan yang jelas, dan masuk akal. Dan kau harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari suami dan seluruh keluarga mu, baru kau bisa melaksanakan perceraian itu. Tapi apa kau sudah siap menyandang status janda di umur mu yang baru menginjak 19 tahun ini?" Jelas namja paruh baya itu.

Lagi, Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat. Sedikit rasa kesal kini sudah merayap di hati nya. Rasal kesal pada takdir yang seakan mempermainkannya.

" Aku hanya ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, bukan bercerai seperti yang kau maksud. Dan lagi, apa itu janda! Sudah ku bilang pernikahan ini tidak sah. Bagimana bisa aku di bilang janda bahkan aku tak pernah melaksanakan upacara pernikahan sebelumnya. Aku sungguh tak peduli dengan undang-undang pernikahan di negara ini, yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah terbebas dari pernikahan bodoh ini apapun caranya"

" Walaupun itu harus membuat kedua orang tuamu terkurung dalam penjara selama 20 tahun?" Tanya tuan park, yang berhasil membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya sempurna.

" A... Apa maksud mu? Kenapa orang tua-ku harus di penjara?"

" Kau bilang pernikahan ini terjadi karna kedua orang tuamu, bukan? Mereka mendaftarkan nama mu kepengadilan tanpa seizin ataupun persetujuanmu eoh? Jika kau menyerahkan ini pada pengadilan agung, kau akan melihat kedua orang tuamu di penjara atas tuduhan pemalsuan dokumen, pemaksaan, dan eksploitasi anak di bawah umur mengingat umurmu yang belum menginjak 20 tahun. Apa kau akan tega membiarkan kedua orang tuamu di jerat pasal berlapis seperti itu nona Kim?"

" Apa aku gila? Mebiarkan kedua orang tuaku mendekap di penjara selama itu? Ayolah tuan Kang, pembicaraan gila apa lagi ini?" Kesal Ryeowook.

Hey, ayolah! Seorang anak mana yang tega menjebloskan orang tua kandungnya kepenjara hanya karna ke egoisannya? Dan Ryeowook masih terlalu waras untuk melakukan itu semua.

" Maka dari itu, nona Kim. Terimalah saja perjodohan mu. setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, terutama putri nya. Yakin kan, hati mu bahwa ini yang terbaik untuk mu. Dan tidak ada satu orang tua pun yang akan menjerumuskan anaknya pada hal-hal buruk, mereka pasti memiliki alasan tertentu melakukan ini. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Dengan langkah gontai Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedikit merutuki kebodohan dirinya kenapa datang ketempat yang tak bisa memberikan harapan apa-apa untuknya. Membuat sebuah rencana yang ia pikir akan berjalan lancar jika ia langsung datang kepengadilan dan membatalkan ini semua, pupus seketika. Sebuah rencana yang ia pikirkan saat ia mendapati dirinya bangun dari tidur dalam keadaan berpelukan dengan suaminya -Kim Yesung-.

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai kertas partitur di tangannya. Sedikit memijat pelipisnya -pusing- saat dirasa ada beberapa kertas partiturnya yang hilang. Tangannya kini terulur mengambil sebuh biola yang tergeletak rapi tak jauh dari tempatnya merebahkan tubuhnya. Mencoba mengambil posisi nyaman untuk mulai memainkan biola yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

" Maaf aku telat" suara cempreng namun khas dan terdengar halus di telinganya menginstrupsikan kegiatannya yang hendak memainkan biola itu. Membuatnya kembali meletakan biola itu ke tempat asalnya. Maniknya kini menatap ke asal suara yang tadi di dengarnya. Suara seorang yeoja manis yang sudah akrab di telinganya. Memandang yeoja manis itu dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

" Kau telat 10 menit adik manis!" Ucap namja tampan itu yang berhasil membuat yeoja manis itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima, saat namja tampan itu memanggilnya 'adik manis'.

Plukk

Sebuah lemparan buku partitur mendarat dengan manis ke kepala namja tampan itu. Sebuah pukulan kasih sayang yang di berikan oleh yeoja manis itu.

" Siapa yang kau maksud adik manis Cho Kyuhyun? Umur ku saja 8 bulan lebih tua dari mu" ucap kesal yeoja manis itu, membuat namja tampan itu -Cho Kyuhyun- tertawa puas di buatnya.

" Ye... Ye baiklah. Jadi apa yang membuat mu telat wook-ah!? Apa ditahan oleh geum sonsaengnim lagi eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya merangkul bahu yeoja manis itu - Kim Ryeowook- menghampiri sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di ruangan itu.

" Bukan itu, hari ini aku tak masuk kelas Geum sonsaengnim karna harus ke pengadilan pagi ini"

" Untuk apa kau pergi ke pengadilan? Narkoba? Mabuk di muka umum? Mencuri? Atau apa?"

Plakkkk

Lagi, dan lagi pukulan manis mendarat mulus di kepala Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini sedikit lebih keras membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan.

" Tidak separah itu babo! Cih kejinya pikiranmu!" Kesal Ryeowook

" Lalu apa yang membuatmu harus pergi kepengadilan kalau bukan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Secret" jawab Ryeowook santai membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. " Kyu-ah! Bukankah itu Siwon Oppa dan Taemin?" Pandangan Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada arah yang di tunjukkan oleh tangan Ryeowook. Melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan canggung. " Cih Siwon oppa, kemarin saat ku tanya bagaimana kencannya dengan taemin dia bilang biasa saja dan tak ada yang spesial, kini malah mereka terlihat mesra ckckckck" cibir Ryeowook.

" Wook-ah! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon ke Kyuhyun.

" Apa?"

" Kibum, Kim Kibum! Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

" Ah, Kyu kelas Park sonsaengnim sepertinya akan segera di mulai kajja! Kita bisa telat kalau disini terus"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh?

" Huftt... Selalu seperti ini" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Drap Drap Drap

Suara langkah kaki itu menggema di sepanjang koridor itu. Langkah kaki seorang Pria dewasa, dan Seorang Namja muda. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan besar dengan pintu ebony yang menutupinya. Sedikit mengambil nafas sebelum ia berhasil membuka knop pintu itu.

" Tuan Park! Apa benar ini kelasnya?" Tanya namja muda itu, pada seorang namja dewasa yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

" Ye benar, dan maaf tuan Kim aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini saja, seterusnya kau saja yang mengurusnya" namja muda yang di panggil tuan Kim itu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum pada akhirnya membuka knop pintu itu.

Suasana hiruk pikuk yang sedari tadi terjadi di ruangan itu seketika terhenti saat langkah kaki yang membawa tubuh namja muda itu memasuki ruangan itu. Semua mata kini tertuju pada sesosok namja muda itu yang tengah berdiri di podium yang ada di ruangan itu, menatap namja muda itu sedikit heran.

" Selamat pagi, mulai hari ini saya akan menggantikan posisi tuan park sebagai dosen mata kuliah Antropologi, nama saya adalah Kim-". Ucapan nya terputus saat seseorang atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dua orang membuka pintu ebony itu.

" Maaf tuan Park kami telat" ucap sesal salah seorang dari mereka tanpa melihat orang yang kini tengah di hadapannya.

" Masih telat seperti biasa Kim Ryeowook?"

" K... Kau!"

**TBC**

**Chap 1 dan Chap 2 ff itu sudah saya publish dgn pen name dwoonho, tadinya gak berniat buat lanjutin ff ni, dan berhubung ada yang minta dan saya sudah janji, akhirnya hadir lah chapter 3 ini.**

**To Lya Edogawa : mian baru bisa lanjut sekarang, dan maaf kalau sedikit ngaret :)**

**So Mind to Review**!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Lovely Guest

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Kim Yesung, and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Ryeowook menatap jengah seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian, dan memasang death glare andalannya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sampingnya merinding ketakutan.

Sedikit di ambilnya kasar segelas jus pesanannya di hadapannya. Meremas kuat-kuat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di genggam nya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Oh ayolah, ia sudah terlalu takut melihat wajah Ryeowook saat ini, dan ia tak berani untuk merusak suasana hati Ryeowook lebih parah lagi atau dia akan berakhir mengenaskan di ruang UGD.

" Kyuhyun-ah! Bisa tinggal kan kami berdua? Ada yang harus ku bicarakan secara pribadi dengannya" pinta namja tampan itu pada Kyuhyun.

" Y...ye"

Ryeowook dengan sigap dan sekuat tenaga menarik dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya terduduk kembali.

" Satu langkah saja kau pergi dari sini, aku jamin 4561 kaset game, 355 CD yadong, dan 124 majalah dewasa koleksi mu tak akan selamat. Dan kau ingat, satu rahasia besar mu yang akan membawa berujung pada rumah sakit jika Cho Ahjushi dan Ahjumma tau, itu masih teringat di otakku. Kau tidak berniat membuatku ingin memberi tau Cho Ahjussi dan Ahjumma kan? Dan membakar semua koleksi mu itu!" Ancam Ryeowook.

Glup

Kyuhyun meneguk saliva nya dengan susah payah saat mendengar ancaman itu. Sungguh ancaman Ryeowook kali ini lebih membahayakan dari apapun, dan di saat-saat seperti ini ia benar-benar berharap kekasih Bunny Ming nya berada disini lalu mengajaknya pergi -harapnya-.

" Wookie-ah!"

" Jangan sebut nama ku lagi dengan mulut kotor mu itu Kim Kibum-ssi!" Ujar Ryeowook -marah-. Membuat namja tampan itu - Kim Kibum- yang tak lain adalah Sonsaengnim baru nya itu, menatapnya sedih.

' Sebesar itukah kesalahanku hingga kau begitu membenciku Chagy-ah!' Inner Kibum, memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang terluka dan sedih.

" Wook-ah! Aku mohon, kita harus bicara" ujar Kibum memaksa.

Di genggamnya erat-erat lengan mungil itu, membuat Ryeowook sedikit meringis keasakitan.

" AKU BILANG LEPAS KIBUM-SSI" teriak Ryeowook, berontak.

" TIDAK AKAN SEBELUM KITA BICARA! KIM RYEOWOOK!" Teriak Kibum tak kalah kencang, hingga mengundang beberapa perhatian mahasiswa yang tengah berada di kantin itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Oh ayolah, kali ini dia cukup sadar diri dimana kini posisi nya berada.

" Lepaskan dia! Bukankah dia bilang, dia tidak ingin bicara dengan mu?" Titah mutlak seorang namja tampan- Kim Yesung- entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ryeowook menatap horor Yesung yang kini tengah menyeringai dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sinis, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Nugundeyo? Maaf ini masalah kami, bisakah anda tak usah ikut campur?" Tanya Kibum dingin.

Sreet

Dengan satu tarikan Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dari genggaman Kibum. Membawa tubuh mungil itu menjadi di sebelahnya.

" Chagy-ah! Haruskah aku bilang pada namja ini bahwa aku adalah suamimu?" Tanya Yesung yang membuat Kibum bahkan Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya dan beralih ke Ryeowook menuntut penjelasan. Sedangka Ryeowook,dia menatap Yesung yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman hanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook membawa nya keluar dari area kantin universitas itu,menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang memendang kepergian mereka dengan berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya masing-masing.

Di tuntunnya langkah yeoja manis itu kesebuah taman yang terletak di halaman kampus.  
Melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan jemari Ryeowook dan merebahkan tubuhnya disebuah bangku panjang taman itu. Dan Ryeowook pun kini ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Yesung sedikit menghela nafas nya berat.

" Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

" Heechul eomma memintaku untuk menjemputmu karena eomma bilang tadi pagi saat kau keluar kau tak membawa uang sedikit pun, jadi dia takut kau pulang jalan kaki lagi."

" Aku memang tidak meminta uang saku pada eomma tadi pagi, tapi aku membawa uang ku sendiri. Ahh pokoknya besok aku harus minta uang saku ku 2x lipat." Ujar Ryeowook semangat yang membuat Yesung terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

" Tadi pagi kau pergi kemana?sampai harus berangkat sepagi itu dari rumah." Tanya Yesung

" Uhm...Yesung-ah! Tadi pagi aku pergi ke pengadilan. Aku kepengadilan untuk membatalkan surat pernikahan kita. Kau tau, ini sangat aneh dan tak bisa ku terima. Maaf bukan berati aku membencimu atau semacamnya. Tapi, kau tau bagaimana rasanya ketika orang asing datang dalam kehidupanmu, dan tiba-tiba menjadi bagian keluarga mu? Itu sungguh aneh dan sulit untuk kau terima, bukan? Aku sungguh-sungguh tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini, apa lagi eomma & appa mendaftarkannya tanpa persetujuanku. Sebagai seorang wanita tentu aku mempunyai impian tentang lamaran terindahku, dan pernikahan terindahku nantinya. Tapi semua itu terasa tinggal angan-angan saja saat kau datang sebagai suamiku yang tak ku ketahui siapa? Asal usul? Bahkan mengenal mu sebelumnya pun tidak" ucapnya.

" Lalu? Apa kau berhasil membatalkannya?"

" Tidak" ujarnya lirih. " Yesung-ah! Boleh kah aku bertanya padamu satu hal?" Lanjutnya.

" Ye, Silahkan"

" Mengapa kau menerima perjodohan ini dengan mudah? Bukankah kau tidak mengenalku, mengetahui kepribadianku pun kau tidak tau. Aku yakin kau pun terpaksa melakukannya" ujar Ryeowook yakin.

" Tidak, kau salah wook-ah! Aku justru menerima dengan senang hati perjodohan ini. Aku sudah sedikit mengetahui beberapa hal tentangmu, bukankah seiring berjalannya waktu aku akan bisa mengetahui semua hal tentang mu?" Ujar Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.  
" Dua bulan yang lalu, saat Ibu memberitahuku bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan mu, ibu langsung memberikan foto mu untuk ku lihat. Dan semenjak hari itu pula heechul eomma sering menelpon kami di London untuk menceritakan tentang dirimu. Mulai dari hobi memasakmu, hingga kejelekanmu yang sedikit jorok dan hobi tidur seperti beruang itu dan kau tau, semua hal tentangmu yang di ceritakan oleh Heechul eomma membuatku tertarik padamu" ucapnya dengan senyum yang terus terpampang di wajah tampannya.

" Ja...jadi kau, keluargamu, eomma, dan appa sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama? Ya! Kau bersekongkol dengan mereka eoh? Cih menyebalkan" ujar Ryeowook seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, memasang aksi kesalnya.

" Bahkan aku tau tentang hubunganmu dengan Kibum" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang begitu kaget. " Kibum, Kim Kibum namja dingin yang tadi berbicara dengan mu, bukan? Mantan namjachingumu. Aku sedikit tau bagaimana terpuruknya kau saat Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dari pada menepatkan janjinya padamu. Heechul eomma menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan saat mendengar cerita ini membuatku semakin tertarik padamu. Dan aku disini untuk menjagamu, melindungimu, mengembalikan Kim Ryeowook yang manis, periang, dan pemaaf seperti dulu, dan itu adalah kegunaan ku berada disini, dan menerima perjodohan ini"

" Kau tau, dulu Kibum berjanji akan melamarku sebagai tunangannya setelah aku lulus Senior High School, dan saat itu Kibum memberiku harapan yang begitu tinggi, namun dalam waktu satu hari ia telah membuat harapan itu pupus begitu saja. Saat dia akan ke Amerika aku menyuruhnya memilih aku atau pergi ke Amerika, dan saat hari keberangkatannya aku menunggunya di taman tempat dia membuat jani itu. Sepanjang hari berharap dia datang dan lebih memilihku dari pada harus pergi, dan ternyata itu semua hanyalah angan-angan bodoh ku" Ryeowook tersenyum miris. " Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Cih, andai aku bisa rasanya aku ingin menginstal ulang memori otakku ini" liquid bening itu, air mata yang terkesan penuh dengan uka itu mengalir bebas melewati pipi mulusnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

" Itu adalah masalalu mu, jangan dihapus ataupun dibuang. Dan jangan terpaku pada masalalumu. Simpanlah masalalu itu di tempat yang istimewa, dan tata yang kehidupan mu sekarang agar lebih baik dari yang lalu. Biarlah masa lalu mu itu tersimpan sebagai kenangan yang baik untuk mu" ujar Yesung tersenyum tulus.

Entah kenapa cerita seperti ini pada Yesung membuat nya sedikit lebih baik dan nyaman.

Di hapusnya jejak air mata yang mengalir itu di pipi tirus Ryeowook, dengan begitu lembut, dengan senyum tulus yang terus terpampang diwajah tampannya.

" Baiklah kita mulai semuanya dari awal ne" ujar Yesung, membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung.

Yesung mengulur kan tangannya, dan mengambil lengan mungil Ryeowook untuk mulai berjabat tangan dengannya.

" Kim Yesung imnida, bisakah kita berteman Ryeowook-ssi?"

Ryeowook terkekeh melihat tingkah Yesung, namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengikuti jejak Yesung.

" Kim Ryeowook imnida, senang bertemu dengan mu Yesung-ssi, maaf karna tidak menyambutmu dengan baik saat kau datang. Kita berteman sekarang"

" Ye, dan atas sikap mu yang kasar saat itu padaku kau harus mendapat hukuman Kim Ryeowook" ujar Yesung menyeringai mesum. Membuat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

" Ckckck ternyata kau benar-benar mesum. Sana, menjauhlah dariku, kau membuatku takut"

" Benarkah? Apa salah aku berdekat-dekatan seperti ini pada istriku. Ah, bahkan akupun beum mendapatkan malam pertama dengan istriku, sepertinya hukuman itu cocok untuk mu" ujar Yesung

" Ya! Jauhkan pikiran kotor mu itu, dasar namja mesum, untuk sekarang kita hanya berteman ara! Cih dasar kepala besar menakutkan"

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter 4 up mian kalo alur ceritanya makin berantakan. Dan untuk yang bingung kenapa posisi kibum di gantikan oleh taemin yang berkencan dengan siwon itu karma saya bingung siapa yang tepat jadi orang ke tiga di hubungan yewook, dan berhubung saya lagi suka dengan kiwook couple, saya jadikanlah disini kibum sebagai sseorang di msa lalu ryewook. Dan terimakasih chingudeul yang sudah sudi baca ff ini.**

**Big Thanks for: **

**Dwiihae, Kyute EvilMagnae, Kim Sooyeon¸ Greycells Lya, choi Ryeosomnia, ryeofha2125, Redpurplewine, octaviani, EternalClouds2421, Guest, Guest, Rochan, Annathan Kim, Yewookito, Janyewook, KiKyuWook, Always YeWook, sakuragi**

**So Mind to Review Again?**


End file.
